


and I ain’t your girlfriend (girlfrienddd)

by irenephobia



Series: fem!skz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2-min are done with changlix, 3+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is So Done, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho I Lee Know Is So Done, Made For Each Other, Minor Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho I Lee Know, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, changlix are jUsT fRiEnDs, how is that not a tag?, made this a fem fix because I love them and stray kids are LACKING in them, onto the actual tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: 5 times Felice was cuddly with Binnie and the 1 time she was cuddly back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! originally I was going to update the skz chatfic but then I really really wanted to write fluff and no relationships are established in that story AND there’s no plot yet so I decided to write this originally it wasn’t gonna be gem but I’ve decided to start a series cuz their are like no fem stray kids fics ok enjoy now!!!

1.  
stray kids had just finished vliving they had just had a comeback named “Double Knot” fans were going nuts stray kids were extremely tired they had to work on other songs whilst promoting which made them hecka tired binnie was laying in her bed scrolling Instagram when one clingy cat hopped onto her bed she looked at felice annoyed but then formed a soft smile “hey fe” changbin finally talked after awkward eye contact felice had wrapped her arms around the shorter ones body laying her head on the side of her chest cuddling into it binnie knew it was quite late and they had promotions the next day she put her phone on the charger and put it on her bedstand it was cold but felice had natural warmth she had finally closed her eyes.  
2.  
the day after they had promotions it was almost time for them to perform but felice was stressing despite her Korean being better then before she still worried about her pronunciation binnie was across from her on the couch backstage when ever she was stressed she knew she could go to her short unnie she got closer and hugged her the shorter one was confused (understandably) but hugged back none the less Seungmin was eyeing them from across the room and gagged they were gross.  
3.  
they had finally had a day off and decided to spend it resting christina and woojina were watching a movie but had fallen asleep on the couch seungmin hyunjin and jeongina were playing Mario kart and Minha and jisung were just cuddling binnie had pulled away from cuddling with felice mumbling something about being hungry and going into the kitchen felice didn’t trust her so she followed she back hugged the smaller one catching her by surprise “why are you here?” binnie had questioned “I didn’t trust you” the taller one had replied “all I was gonna do was make ramen” binnie explained she knew it wouldn’t get her away felice had just woke up and she was ALWAYS super cuddly eventually binnie was done making her ramen she shared it with felice and they had both fallen asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binnie cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh were at the end already I’m writing a seungjin fem thing soon so stay tuned!

+1.  
it was chirstmas and stray kids were finally done with promotions felice was sitting on the couch seungmin had made hot coco for all the members so she had just gotten her and binnie some they were drinking and watching tv binnie had cuddled into felice’s side felice was surprised the older never cuddled her she was happy her binnie unnie was finally embracing her softer side they had drifted to sleep.


End file.
